


Glitter & Gold

by onaglorik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik





	




End file.
